Lost in the void
by randomrainbowcat
Summary: Note: I don't own TMI. I didn't write it, or publish it, or anything. Im just a random person. So copyright to Cassandra Clare and all the people who helped with the series. This fanfic is set between City of Bones and City of Ashes. Clary tries to ignore that they are brother and sister (or are they?) but he can't help feeling for him. Something is haunting Clary, but what?
1. Chapter 1

_The streets were dark as Clary walked across the cracked concrete sidewalk. The night was cold. The autumn wind pierced her face like thousands of gleaming daggers slashing through her bones._

_Clary's keys jangled as she entered her lights were dim. .She walked over to the light switch and turned the light on. A burst of light flooded the entire house. Clary sat her brown shoulder bag down by the door and left her green sneakers on the shoe rack. Clary walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up an old sketchbook and a black pen. Then, Clary plopped down onto the beige sofa and started to sketch. Drawing had always reminded Clary of her mother since her mother had been such a talented artist. Clary was engrossed with her sketching when the doorbell rang._

_"Who is it?" Clary asked. She expected it to be Jace, or maybe Simon but it wasn't. She opened the door. Standing on the doormat was a lady wearing a pizza delivery uniform. "Hi. One small pizza for, uh, Clarissa Fray?" She asked. Clary was puzzled. "I never ordered a …" _

_Before she could finish her sentence, the lady turned red with rage, and she grew a tail. It looked like a tail first, but it was a snake. Her skin became as red as blood. The lady hissed and the snake lunged. Clary screamed and her voice echoed through the house. Clary drew her seraph blade and slashed at the serpent head, failing and barely slashing the lady spoke in a raspy voice"A reward, we never gets to eat Shadowhunter meat. I heard that Shadowhunter meat is good. " Clary crawled under the table. She took out her steele from her pocket and drew a rune on her arm. She didn't have much time. The lady was rising from the floor. Suddenly, someone kicked the door open. Alec burst in, followed by Isabelle and Jace. Clary used the rune on the serpent tail, but it didn't last long. The serpent lashed and bit Clary's leg. Isabelle used her whip and held the demon down, while Alec finished it off. Jace ran over to Clary. She lie still on the floor, whispering, _

_"Stupid demon.". "Get her out of here." said Jace sympathetically. He dragged Clary into the car._

_Clary woke up in a room at the Shadowhunter academy. Isabelle walked out of the bathroom. _

_"Oh hi Clary." She said. "Finally awake?" _Clary grumbled. "How long was I out?" She asked. "What do you think?" Isabelle scoffed. "Not that long. You're not like you used to be. Demon poison isn't as bad anymore." Clary yawned and opened the curtain. "Shopping?" Isabelle asked. "You really need new clothes. Collared paint splattered shirts aren't a good look for shadowhunters." "Plus I only have so much to borrow you." Isabelle added. Clary sighed. "Cant anyone get any rest here?" Isabelle ignored her comment and dragged her off anyway.

_That night, Clary decided to stay in the institute. Her house was no where safe to go back to anyway. When Clary and Isabelle came home, it was already late. Isabelle plopped herself on the couch with a fashion magazine while Clary got ready for bed. "Goodnight Isabelle." She said. "Night." Isabelle replied. She sauntered over and turned out the light. Clary was tired, but she lay awake in bed. She felt a strange presence of something. Voices whispered her name. She held the blanket close and soon fell asleep._

_Clary was falling. Falling into a pit of demons. "Ah!" Clary woke with a jolt. Isabelle was fast asleep in the bed beside her. Clary ran down the dark hallway and bumped into a muscular figure. "Jace!" "Oh Jace thank god!" She hugged him. Then the hall light turned on. Jace stood in the hall. A stern and confused look on his face. Clary looked up at the figure whom she thought was Jace, puzzled. "Hi." said Alec. Clary backed away apologetically. "I swear I didn't know. I thought you were Jace." She said. Jace and Alec laughed. Then Alec left. Clary ran to Jace. "Whats the problem now? Hall to dark for you to draw?" He asked sarcastically. "Not funny Jace." Clary replied. "I had a bad dream." She said. "I was falling into a pit of demons." She continued. Jace nodded. "Just try to get some rest." Clary walked back to the bedroom, Isabelle still snoring._

_The next morning Clary rose late. She heard the bustling of Isabelle making breakfast in the kitchen. Sluggishly, she dragged herself into the bathroom, running her hands through her dark red waves of hair. She looked in the mirror, her wild green eyes steady and unblinking. She was said to have her mothers determined eyes. She seemed hypnotised, as she chanted and drew something on the mirror. The mirror burst open, shattering thousands of tiny glass everywhere. A force of flapping wings pushed Clary back, but she struggled to stay standing. A glass shard punctured her foot, and she held back the urge to cry out in pain. A winged creature emerged from the empty void behind the mirror. Clary shook herself awake, staring in awe. The creature was a big demon, with massive powerful wings and a horrifying face. The demon flapped its wings harder, and Clary fell to the ground. Another shard of glass pierced her skin. It opened its mouth, and a flaming fireball. It whizzed past Clary, barely missing her head, and lighting up the doorway instead, along with most of Isabelle's room. _

_"Great, she's definitely going to kill me now." Clary thought._

_Just then, Isabelle walked into the room. "Clary are you up yet? Breakfast is…. Oh crap what now?" Isabelle said angrily. She trudged through the flames in her room and entered the bathroom. _

_"Clary?" She asked. Then she saw the bathroom. "Oh god no." She muttered. "ALEC! MY ROOMS ON FIRE!" Isabelle screamed. "YA! YOUR HAIR PROBABLY CAUGHT ON FIRE CAUSE OF YOUR HAIR STRAIGHTENER, THAN YOU RAN AROUND THE ROOM LIKE A CRAZY PERSON AND NOW YOUR ROOMS ON FIRE! SHUTUP IM BUSY!" Alec yelled back. "NO IM SERIOUS STUPID! THERES A GREATER DEMON IN MY BATHROOM!" She replied, agitated my her brothers lack of seriousness. _

_After she said that sentence, She heard a bang as Alec ran down the stairs. He rushed into the room, dodging the flames. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Clary threw a blade at the demon, and missed. "JACE?! GET DOWN HERE!" Yelled Isabelle. "Ug. What now?" Jace replied, annoyed. I don't want to get involved in this." "JACE!" Alec and Isabelle screamed in unison. "Fine." said Jace._

_The demon flapped its wings once more, pushing everyone back as Jace entered the room, flying into the hallway. Everything in Isabelle's room flew into a tornado of wind. Makeup, old binders…The closet door opened and out flew thousands and thousands of different dresses and tops. The drawers opened and shut. Clary stood in the midst of the tornado, the only one resisting the power of the demons massive wings. Isabelle, Jace and Alec lay in the hallway, stunned. Clary took out her stele and drew another rune. Then she rose from the ground. Suddenly the tornado burst, all of Isabelle's things flying everywhere, leaving Clary hovering over the ground. She took one last blow and pushed the demon back into the void. She saw an explosion in the darkness as the demon descended back to hell. Then Clary fell to the ground in exhaustion._

_Jace knelt beside Clary, starring at her, surprised. Alec approached, clapping. "So explain, how you summoned that thing." said Alec, looking smug. Clary opened her mouth for words, but only blood came out. "How many times do I half to tell you Alec, shut up!' said Isabelle. "Go get help." Said Jace. Alec ran off. "Oh, Clary. Why must you do this to my room? Now we need to put out the fire, than organise my room, replacing half the furniture." Clary shrugged. Then there was a knocking noise. "I'll get it." said Isabelle. She went downstairs and opened the door. Simon stood outside, rain dripping from his hair. "is Clary here? She disappeared after her class one night, and Im assuming she came here. "What happened?" Simon asked. Isabelle sighed. "Mundanes." She mumbled. "She's here, but it might not be the best time to come get her." Isabelle replied. "I don't care." Simon said. "Fine." Isabelle dragged Simon into the kitchen. "Cookie?" She asked. "I don't want any games. Let me see Clary." Isabelle laughed. "This way." She said._

_She lead Simon up the stairs into the burning room. Jace looked up at Simon. "You seriously had to let him come in here?" Jace asked. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "He insisted." She replied. "What the hell happened?" Simon asked. "Greater demon." replied Jace. Simon's mouth dropped open when his eyes shifted to Clary, laying on the floor, her body covered in wounds. Simon tried to run into the room, but Isabelle extended an arm out, stopping him. "Not a good idea, mundane." Said Isabelle. "You should go. Clary will come back when she's ready." Jace explained. Simon slowly backed out of the institute, looking at Clary. Just when Simon left, Alec entered. "Saw your little mundie friend exiting. He being a pain?" Alec asked. Jace nodded. "Who did you get?" Isabelle asked. "Magnus."_


	2. Chapter 2

Clary lay on the bed steadily. Isabelle stood next to the bed, nibbling her nails in worry. Magnus walked in the room, his hair a black wreck atop his head, confused. "What the hell am I doing here?" He asked Alec. Then he saw Clary. Clary squinted at the sight of Magnus, then slowly sat up. "He's here to help," Alec said. "Now tell him what happened."

Reluctantly, Clary explained. The dreams, the greater demon, everything. Magnus nodded, listening attentively. "When you were a little girl, during one of your visits, your mother said to me, "Magnus, protect her if she ever finds out.", and that's what I have to do. I will help you, but you have to cooperate. Isabelle, Jace, Alec. Come see me." He said, leading them into another room. Clary sighed and fell down onto the bed. "Why me? I don't understand." She thought.

"I would be cautious." Said Magnus. "Something is after her. I don't know what it is yet." Jace nodded. "Is there anything you can do, like maybe, cast a spell of protection?" Asked Isabelle. "Yes, I will do that," Magnus said, then walking out of the room."

In a flash, Magnus was gone, already in Clary's room. He loomed above Clary, who sat up immediately. "Hold her down." Said Magnus. Jace slowly walked over to the bed. "I said to hold her down!" Magnus repeated. Jace reluctantly agreed. "What are you doing to me?!" Clary yelled, shaking and fighting to escape Jace's grasp. Magnus recited a spell loudly, holding his hand on top of his head. Clary fought to escape, but Jace was strong. A powerful whirlwind of colours and light danced above Clary and Magnus, as Magnus recited louder and louder. Then lightning crashed and thunder boomed, and the light and the colours popped like a firework and covered Clary's now sleeping body, then disappeared. Then all was silent.

Jace let go of her. Magnus put his hand down and stepped away from the bed. "Oh, and draw some runes too," Magnus said, before walking out of the institute. Jace walked back over to Clary, and as his hand reached out to wake her, Isabelle stopped him. "Let her rest," She said.

The sun shone through the bedroom windows. Birds chirped outside. It was morning. Clary stirred, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Oh my god what happened yesterday?" She asked, stepping out of bed. "Magnus cast a spell on you," Isabelle replied. "Here, take this," Isabelle said, throwing Clary a pair of clothes. "Again?" Clary asked. "Hey, it's that or keep wearing your three-day-old paint stained the shirt," She said. Clary scoffed, taking the clothes and limping to the bathroom. Suddenly, Clary knocked heads with someone. She looked up, seeing it was Jace. There was a moment of silence, Jace's face and Clary's face close. Then the silence was broken. "Are you Ok?" Jace asked, "You seem to be limping." "I'm fine." Clary snapped. "You're in my way." "Fine," Jace said, moving out of the way. Clary passed, continuing down the hall.

That night, Jace sat in his room, thinking about Clary. "What had happened after we found out they were brother and sister? Why was Clary acting so cold to him?" He didn't really understand any of it. "Why was she doing this to him?" He asked himself. He looked at his nightstand, pulling open the drawer. A photo of Him and Clary was there, sitting in the drawer, covered in dust. "Good times." He thought to himself."

Clary lay in the bed next to Isabelle's, with her sketch pad on her lap and a pencil in her hand. As her hand moved across the paper, a sketch emerged. It was a sketch of a rose, its petals beautiful and thick, the flower bloomed and beautiful. It looked as if it was a real rose. Clary stared at it, lost in thought. Then she drifted into sleep, only hearing the scratchy voices of evil saying, "Come to us."

"Clary! Showers free!" Isabelle called. Clary woke up and walked to the shower, holding Isabelle's extra old T-shirt and shorts, which were way too short on her. She walked down the hall and into the shower. "Its all your's," Isabelle said.

Clary stepped in the shower, turning on the shower. Warm water cascaded down her red hair and onto her shoulders, as dirt washed off her body. She felt so free, so peaceful in that one moment. Of course, good moments never last. The water turned cold. Clary yelped and jumped out of the shower, shivering. She threw on her clothes and left. Clary walked back into the bedroom, stumbling down the hall. When she got into bed, her head hit the pillow and she was out cold. "Silly girl," Isabelle said.

That night Clary had another dream. She was in a room. A dark room. However, the room was glowing. Glowing runes on the walls lit up the darkness. Candles all around burned, the flames dancing and flickering brightly. Suddenly, the room went dark. The flames put out by a wisp of wind. Clary ran to the door, but it was closed shut, locked. The room got smaller and smaller until there was almost no more room. Then, a voice said, "Give us yourself." And then the room got smaller and smaller until everything disappeared.

Clary woke up the next morning, cautious. She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Jace strolled in the room, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Come here," Jace said. "Why?" Clary asked. "I want to draw you some runes," He said. She walked over to him as he pulled out his Steele and started drawing on her arms. The Steele tip rolled over her arm, making the rune markings.

"Done," Jace said. "You can go." Clary stepped away from Jace, turning her back on him. She got her cup and left the room. Later that day, Clary was invited to the kitchen for lunch with Jace, Isabelle and Alec. "We need to talk," Alec said harshly.

"We need to do something about this. If we're not careful, we might get attacked." Alec said. "We suspect sometime soon the demons will come and attack the institute," Jace said, "We have to be prepared. We need help." "But from who?" Clary asked.

"The werewolves."


End file.
